deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chi-Chi vs Amy Rose
Amy Rose vs Chi-Chi is a what-if?episode of Death Battle,and the sixth episode of Corspy98's season one Death Battles.It features Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise and Chi-Chi from the Dragon Ball Anime and Manga's. Interlude Wiz:here are many crazy woman in fiction that is obsessed with the main character and none are better examples then. Boomstick:Amy Rose from sonic and. Wiz:Chi-Chi from Dragon Ball. Boomstick:He Wiz and i am Boomstick and its our job to analyze their weapons,powers and powers to see who would win in a Death-Battle. Chi-Chi Wiz:Chi-Chi and her father the Ox king lived on fire mountain. Boomstick:Chi-Chi was sent to get a fan so she could put out the fire at the castle. Wiz:While on her way to Roshi she was chased by a dinosaur. Boomstick:She was able to kill said dinosaur with her helmet and it explodes. Wiz:She later meet Yamcha who she attacked. Boomstick:Unfortunately for her Yamcha knocked her out. Wiz:One of the few things Yamcha actually does besides die all of the time. Boomstick:Yamcha was away and Goku finds her and takes her to Roshi house. Wiz:They go back to fire mountain and put out the fire. Boomstick:Goku soon left and after the village was rebuilt Chi-Chi went to te village psychic who told her Goku was on his way. Wiz:So naturally they prepared a wedding. Boomstick:Unfortunately for ChI-Chi the wedding was ruined by the Red Ribbon Army. Wiz:Goku and Chi-Chi were able to take out the army and Goku left to take care of the rest of them. Boomstick:She later showed up for the 23d world martial arts tournament. Wiz:Goku knocked out Chi-Chi with one punch. Boomstick:Goku purposed to Chi-Chi and their wedding was the last thing that happened in the original. series. Wiz:During Dragon Ball Z she play more of a supporting role. Boomstick:Buu did kill her by turning into a egg. Wiz:Any way Chi Chi has a variety of attacks like. Boomstick:She has the Blazing Aura. Wiz:It is Chi-Chi's own version of ki.It is a powerip for Chi-Chi. Boomstick:She also has the Blazing Aura. Wiz:It creates a blazing aura while using her Kai. Boomstick:She also has the Stay Away From Me. Wiz:It is a attack where she throw a blade from her helmet at her foe. Boomstick:She also can use the power Slugger. Wiz:This is a attack where Chi-Chi fires a yellow Spinning energy blast that has the shape of the blade on her helmet. Wiz:She also has that won't work. Boomstick:It is a attack where Chi-Chi fires a laser beam out of her helmet. Wiz:She also has save Goku. Boomstick:A attack where she first use that won't work which the opponent dodges.The the target is hit by Goku's Power Pole.She uses the Stay Away From Me and That Won't Work again. Wiz:She also has the Enraged Assault.. Boomstick:Which is a series of strikes that Chi-Chi uses. Wiz:She also has the Broom Bustle Technique. Boomstick:It is a rapid strikes with a broom. Wiz:She also has the Maiden Wills. Boomstick:It is one of Chi-Chi blast. Wiz:She also has the Maiden excitement. Boomstick:She also has No Forgiveness. Wiz:Which is a series of barrages kicks. Boomstick:She has her helmet which can be thrown at opponents. Wiz:It can also shoot laser beams. Boomtick:She has the Bansho Fan. Wiz:She also has the Bansho Fan. Boomstick:It is a fan that can create win and storms. Wiz:She can also perform some attacks with this fan like the: Boomstick:The Banana Leaf Fan. Wiz:It can create slow moving Tornado's that tracks the opponent. Boomstick:She also can use the Tsuten. Wiz:It swirls up a giant wind. Boomstick:She also has the Feng Shu. Wiz:It creates a giant tornado. Boomstick:She also uses and has attacks with the Power Pole. WIz:Her regular attack with the Power Pole is The Power Pole Attack. Boomstick:It is a three hit combo. Wiz:She also has the Power Pole Tornado. Boomstick:It is attack where Chi-Chi holds the pole of her head and spins quickly. Wiz:She also has a sword she can use to cut her foes. Boomstick:Chi-Chi has some pretty impressive feats like. Wiz:Surviving fighting Goku. Boomstick:She also took a hit from Gotent. Wiz:The attack sent her into a tree. Boomstick:She also killed a T-Rex. Wiz:Welp one thing is for sure Chi-Chi is someone you don;t won't to gt angry. Amy Wiz:Amy learned about Sonic from a young age. Boomstick:When see was older she predicted in her tarot cards that she was going to meet sonic. Wiz:She traveled to little planet where so meet sonic. Boomstick:Amy was kidnapped by Metal Sonic at Collision Chaos. Wiz:Sonic saved her after he defeated Metal Sonic at Stardust Speedway. Boomstick:Sonic took her back to earth after he defeated Eggman. Wiz:She has appeared in multiple games but one of her most notable is Sonic Heroes. Boomstick:Sonic goes missing and Amy,Big the Cat and Cream go after him. Wiz:Amy fights robots and fight with the other teams. Boomstick:The teams being Team sonic. Wiz:Comprised from Sonic,Tails and Knuckles. Boomstick:They also fought Team Chaotix. Wiz:The member of Team Chaotix being: Boomstick:Charmy Bee,Vector the Crocodile and Espio The Chameleon. Wiz:Amy has many notable attacks like the: Boomstick:She has her Piko Piko Hammer. Wiz:She uses a huge hammer that she swings around. Boomstick:She her Hammer attack. Wiz:She swings her Hammer downward on to her opponents. Boomstick:She also has her jump attack. Wiz:This attacks let her jump and swing her hammer in mid-air. Boomstick:She also has the spin hammer attack. Wiz:This lets her spin around her hammer with increase attack range. Boomstick:She also has the Mid-Air Hammer jump. Wiz:Using her hammer she can summersault high into the air. Boomstick:She also has a Propeller Hammer. Wiz:This lets her float through the air for a short period of time. Boomstick:She also has the Tornado Hammer. Wiz:This attacks throws whirlwinds at the opponent to blow them off the ground. Boomstick:She also has the Rose Typhoon Wiz:This attacks creates a dome shape shockwave when the hammer hits the ground. Boomstick:She also has a various forms of spin attacks like the: Wiz:Like the Spin Attack: Boomstick:Amy curls up into a ball to damage,moe down or barrel through obstacles and enemies. Wiz:She also has the Homing Attack. Boomstick:This attack lets her home in and jump in on a enemy,or to get over large gasp she can not get to normally reach. Wiz:She also has the Spin Jump. Boomstick:This attacks is where she curls up in a ball and lands on them. Wiz:She also has the Spin Jump. Boomstick:This attack shoots Amy forward as a accelerated roll at high speeds. Wiz:This attack allows her to break through barriers or more down enemies. Boomstick:She is also a expert on tracking people. Wiz:She also can predict the future using tarot cards. Boomstick:She can also turn her self invisible for a short period of time. Wiz:She is also a very talented extreme gear rider. Boomstick:She also can run at high speed after running after Sonic for so long. Wiz:Amy has admitted she is not as fast as Sonic. Boomstick:She is not as skilled in combat as Sonic,Tails and Knuckles. Wiz:She is a tough fighter. Boomstick:She can very aggressive which makes her tough to face in a fight. Wiz:She knows martial arts but it is more reminiscing of excises. Boomstick:She knows how to defend herself. Wiz:She has gone up against robots,and other sonic characters. Boomstick:she also use color powers to transform into different forms. Wiz:Like the Cyan Laser. Boomstick:A power up that transforms the user into a laser. Wiz:It can only be used for a few seconds. Boomstick:She also can use the Yellow Drill. Wiz:A power up that can transform the user into a drill. Boomstick:It can burrow and tunnel underground at high speeds,and it can apply enough force to drill through durable substances and reinforced crates not even Sonic can break. Wiz:Like the laser,the drill can only be used for a few seconds,and if it runs out while the user is underground it could be fatal,as the user would be buried alive. Boomstick:And last,but not least,the Indigo Asteroid. Wiz:The user becomes a planet with a strong gravitational pull. Boomstick:It can tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them inside the ring. Wiz:The gathered matter can increase the gravitational pull of the planet. Boomstick:The gathered matter can increase the gravitational pull of the planet. Wiz:Like the other power ups,the asteroid only lasts a couple of seconds. Boomstick:Amy is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. Death Battle Amy walks into the store and waits in line for a chilly dog for Sonic.She cuts Chi-Chi waiting to get Goku a Chilly Dog.Hey you Cut me.Me Amy said.Yeah you.Sorry but i can't keep Sonic WaitingI think you need to learn some manners.Exucuse me princess.That's it i am going to teach you some manners said Chi-Chi.Bring it said Amy. Fight Amy Spins dashes Chi-Chi but she dodges it.Chi-Chi kicks amy in the head. That hurt.There is more where that came from.Amy Punches Chi-Chi.Chi-Chi Punches Amy threw the wall.People ran away to avoid the fighting.I thought were dead.oh well i guess i will have to kill you again.You can be with your Cat friend.HOW DARE YOU.That's it's i am going all out.Amy turns invisible.Hey where did you go.Amy punches Chi-Chi.Chi-Chi lands into a glass table.Ha that will teach you.Chi-Chi gets up. You don't know how to quit do you?No i will never quit.I will fight untill i have nothing left.Oh well it's been nice knowing you.What do you want on your gravestone?I wouldn't be so cocky if i were you.We will see.Let's finish this.Yes let's.Mom Gohan and Videl walk in.What's going on?This pink Hedgehog cut me and now i am teaching it a leason.Mom you need to calm down.It's not worth it.Your right.Let's go.ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOUR LEAVING I guess you weren't a challange after all.Oh well.wait untill Sonic hears about this.He will be so imprest that i beat you so badly you gave up and went with your dorky son.He looks like a nerd.I beat he gives up easily just like you.Like mother like son huh.That's it.I am going to make you pay for saying that.Mom.It too late Gohan.There is no going back.Oh well.Please don't die.Don't worry about me .I have been in far worse situatuions.Are you going to to keep talking or are we going to finish this.Yes let;s finish this.Chi-Chi uses her Blasting Aura.Amy brings out her amy. Amy Uses her Tornado Hammer but Chi-Chi counters it with her fan.You got to be kidding me.Chi-Chi smiles.I am more powerful then you think.We will see about that.Chi-Chi uses the Cylan Laser.Chi-Chi dodges it.Chi-Chi uses no forgives.She delivers barrage of kicks to Amy.Amy falls to the ground but gets up.Is that all you got?Chi-Chi pulls out Goku's power pole and uses the power pole attack.Amy's Hammar flies out of her hands.She smacks Amy into the wall.Amy goes through it. I though you would be more of a challenge.Oh well.Amy uses her jump attack but Chi-Chi uses her fan and Amy crashes into the ceiling sending her to the next floor.That took care of her.Amy jumps down from the celling.You thought that would finish me off.Too bad for you it didn't .Now i am angry.Time to finish this. Chi-Chi pulls out her helmet.I haven't use this thing for a while.Well now is a good time as any.let's finish this.Amy uses her spin dash.Chi-Chi blocks it with her helmet and her blade goes through Amy's Stomach.Chi-Chi uses her laser and blast Amy into the chilly dog stand.Amy see's her hammer and picks it up but Chi-Chi throws her helmet at Amy's head and then delivered a kick to her head.Which took her head off killing he in the process..That will teach you to cut in line and smack talk about my family.Chi-Chi grabs a chilly dog for Goku and walks out.Sonic comes in to see what is taking so long and sees amy dead.Amy nooooooooo. K.O.!!! Results Boomstick:That was one heck of a fight. Wiz:While Amy edges out in speed Chi-Chi won every other category. Boomstick:Chi-Chi has a far bigger arsenal due to her multiple appearances in Dragon Ball,Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z.Not to mention her moves from the games.While Amy hasn't been in many games and hasn't had very much experience. Wiz:Speaking of experience Chi-Chi has fought of a T-Rex,A bunch of soldiers,made it to the finales of the tournament but lost to Goku and trained Gotents.Not to mention she was trained by her father who knew various types of martial arts. Boomstick:Amy and Ch-Chi's power is roughly the same.But if you factor in Chi-Chi's own version of the Kaioken which gives boost to her attacks she edges out in the power category Wiz:Not to mention Chi-Chi is by far smarting then Amy.Chi-Chi went to school and graduated college.While Amy is still a teenager.She is also love sick.She almost always thinking of Sonic and isn't very strategic. Unlike Chi-Chi who most likely come up with a plan yo defeat Amy. Boomstick:I guess Amy was in over her head. Wiz:The winner is Chi-Chi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by corspy98 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016